


Sleeping

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [68]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lorcan is soft for his girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Sleeping

Lorcan parked on the street beneath their apartment and silently turned the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt. Elide was still asleep as she had been for the better part of the drive home to Perranth from Orynth. **  
**

Little snorts and sighs escaped her parted lips, her face squished against the window. The glass fogged beneath her nose with every puff of air she exhaled. Lorcan didn’t stop the smile that grew on his lips at the sight of his girl curled up in his hoodie and a pair of his sweats, sleeping so deeply. 

He leaned over the centre console and brushed her hair back. He murmured softly, “Ellie, we’re home.” 

Her eyes fluttered open and promptly shut once more. “‘M sleeping. Five more minutes.” Elide furrowed her brow and pouted, burrowing deeper into his old hockey hoodie, his name and number on the left sleeve. 

Lorcan chuckled to himself and hopped out of the beat-up Jeep Wrangler. He walked around the back, nodding a greeting to a group of college girls that tittered as he passed them to get Elide. She sat up when he tapped on the window, blinking slowly and he opened her door, unclipping her seat belt. Elide all but slid off the seat and Lorcan neatly scooped her up, cradling her to his chest as he locked the car and carried her bridal-style to their apartment. 

He would just return for their bags once Elide was in bed. 

She toyed with the silver chain hanging around his neck, her head resting against his shoulder. By the time he had carried her to their apartment, enduring the bemused smiles of their neighbours at the sight of the usually reserved couple so soft and warm, Elide was dead asleep. 

Her hands were fisted in the hoodie he wore and she only held tighter when he attempted to set her down on the couch. “Mm-mm. No,” she whined, clearly unsatisfied with his plan of leaving for their things. 

Lorcan relented immediately and kissed her forehead, “Bed?” 

“Mmhmm, like it there,” she whispered, struggling to open her eyes. She cooed as he chuckled and carried her to their room, placing her down on top of the down duvet to gently ease her Vans off and flip the covers back. He joined her after shedding his boots and hoodie, curling around her. 

Elide’s hand came to rest against his chest, right over his beating heart, her face pressed into his neck as he slid his hands down her back, holding her against him as they both gently let go and fell into the sweet void of sleep. 


End file.
